Janine Melnitz
"Ghostbusters, what do you want?!?" - ''Janine Melnitz; Ghostbusters'' Janine Melnitz was the receptionist that worked for the boys in grey at the Firehouse. She like the four Ghostbusters and Slimer is usually represented in everything to do with Ghostbusters. Personality Janine is highly sardonic with her eccentric bosses while taking her job in such an unusual business in stride. As such, no matter how strange circumstances become at work, she is largely unflappable. Her hobbies included racquetball and reading. In the first film, Janine showed romantic interest in Egon, but by the second film, was in a relationship with Louis Tully. History Ghostbusters Janine was the first person hired to work at the firehouse. She staffed the phones and kept track of appointments, calls, messages, etc. While initially extremely bored with her job, once the boys picked up more and more clients, she began to complain of being overworked. After Dr. Venkman implied that perhaps she'd find more pleasure in another low-wage job, she took offense, but stopped her complaints. When Walter Peck showed up to shut down the storage facility, she tried to stop them, but the policeman, along with all of Walter's paperwork, gave her no choice. Before the explosion at the firehouse, she kept watch with Egon Spengler over Louis Tully. After the guys blow up Stay Puft, sending Gozer back to his own dimension, Janine is seen at the entrance of the building, hugging Egon, as he heads to the Ecto-1. Ghostbusters II In Ghostbusters 2, she is first seen following the courtroom scene, where she responds to a new phone call. After hearing what the customer says, she smiles and says, "Yes, we're back." Janine's appearance in the film is very different from the first film; she now has red hair and wears humongous glasses(perhaps in canon with the Real Ghostbuster cartoon series). Venkman hires her to babysit Dana's son Oscar while he goes on a date with Dana. During the course of the film, she becomes attracted to Louis Tully and ends up making out with him in Peter's apartment. Later, when the Ghostbusters are stuck at the Museum of Art (the exterior is actually a large post office in New York), she lends Louis one of Egon's old uniforms. She is not seen again until the end credits, which take place after the events of the film; she can be seen being given 2 traps by the Ghostbusters and walks off to deposit the ghosts in the containment unit. Ghostbusters: The Video Game ]] Janine retains her job of monitoring the phones at The firehouse, arranging appointments, and the other secretarial work involved in keeping the Ghostbusters business operating. She is seen in the scene before the Rookie is introduced, she is holding calls, and gets a rather odd one when a customer wants to know if they can contact a dead relative to get the combination for a safe. If The Rookie sticks around for a while between investigations, he can overhear some of Janine's phone calls, including some complaints of having used up all of her float holidays, copier problems, a mix up involving ordering dragon blood, and general remarks on the franchising of the Ghostbusters establishment. Secondary Canon History IDW Comic Series Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Janine's role in Sanctum of Slime was limited. When Ray and Egon come to conclusion to let the junior team investigate the Sedgewick Hotel, Janine calls them. She is later present when everyone observes the shards of the Relic of Nilhe and celebrating victory over Dumazu. Animated Series She started off much like her film counterpart in character but with green pointy glasses. Later season saw her becoming less tough and more motherly as the show wanted to give good role models. To read more about the animated version of her, go here. Quotations *''"Dropping off or picking up?"'' ~ Ghostbusters; in response to a Policeman arriving at the door. *''"Well if this franchise thing goes through, I'm not going out to Chicago or Philly or God-Knows-Where every time they need a fresh pot of coffee..."'' ~ Ghostbusters: The Video Game; remarking on Peter's franchising plan while on the phone. *"Ghostbusters, what do you want?" *"Dr. Venkkman, if they start evacuating Manhattan, I won't be coming in on Monday. Catastrophic exodus of the city does not count as a floating holiday. I know, I looked it up." *"Yeah, it's a sign all right! Going out of business!" References Gallery Janinegb101.png| Janinegb102.png| Janinegb103.png| Janinegb104.png| Janinegb105.png| Janinegb106.png| Janinegb107.png| Melnitz 01.jpg| JanineandEgon.png| JanineSOS01.png|Janine as seen in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime in the Story Cut scenes SanctumofSlimeJanine02.jpg|Calling the Rookies Category: Major character Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters Category:Ghostbusters II Characters Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters